1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to radiation detectors and radiation imaging apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its high penetrating power, radiation such as X-rays and gamma (γ) rays is used to observe an internal structure of an object, and thus has become an important tool in the fields of medicine, non-destructive testing, etc. The amount of radiation penetrating an object may vary according to a density of the object, and such a difference in the amount of penetrating radiation is measured to aid in the visualization of the internal area of the object.
To detect a difference in the amount of radiation that penetrates an object, a photoconductor, i.e., a photoelectric conversion material, may be used. When radiation is emitted onto a photoconductor, electron-hole pairs may be produced in the photoconductor, which may then be separated into electrons and holes, and converted into electrical signals. The amount of electric charges generated in the photoconductor may vary according to the intensity of radiation absorbed by the photoconductor. Such a difference in the amount of electric charges may be used to image the object.